Back to the love story
by Jiyoka
Summary: Rin, get rejected by the boy she likes the most on her last day in Osaka. And now, she's back to her hometown. Will she meet her first love again? T for language
1. back to the love city

' Beep-beep-beep...' there goes my clock. I throw the clock on the floor and groan.

I throw my head on the soft orange pillow again... then again, my second emergency alarm clock rang. But this time, I couldn't throw it on the floor, it's too precious. Slowly, I click off that orange clock and open my eyes, staring at the ceiling. The sunshine light up my room, birds chipping on the tree outside my window. I throw my orange blanket aside and sat on the bed.

I look at my big mirror, there, hang a high school uniform of a girl. Oh, today's my first day at school, in my old home town. It's been 4 years since the last time I'm here. Grabbing my towel and when into the bathroom.

**10minutes later.**

" Rin~ Rin~ Rin~" the sound of my annoying yet lovely brother came outside the room.

" I'm awake, I'm changing now, so please wait.." I groan. Seriously, I'm not a morning person kay? So don't call me grumpy.

Changing into my new uniform, tying a yellow colour bow. I comb my blonde hair into a ponytail and tie it with my favourite white ribbon. Oh my! How rude am I! Hi, I'm Kagamine Rin, age 16. A stunning women with long blonde hair and now, chest became almost b-cup. I am not the falt chest girl who was so dumb any more. Now, I'm a mature teenager but still obsess with oranges and road-roller. Walking down as I suck the aroma of my breakfast-to-be.

" Rinto-nii. What's for breakfast?" I smile.

" Fufufu~ Since it's your first day of new school, I'm giving away my special dinner and breakfast."

" And that is?" I tilt my head to look cute.

" It's steak for dinner and.. look at the table~"

I look at my breakfast and... usual breakfast.. a toast bread with butter, two eggs and a glass of orange juice..

" This.,...is special breakfast?"

" Umm... Oh look! I'm late for work!" he laugh

" But you have 30 minu-"

" Your bento's the orange colour. So bye~" he rush into his bedroom. This is going to work?

Then again, gulping down the juice and ate the eggs , and next, the toast bread. I bit it in my mouth and walk out of the house.

" I'm going now~"

Walking along the street that I used to go while munching the toast , I realize that this town has changed. A new house was made there, and a new playground! Looking around and... what's my school name again? I took out a piece of paper and there write ' Cypton high school'. Oh! that's my new school. Without realizing it, I bump into someone with white sliver hair. And the two of us fell on the ground

" Ow.. my butt.. sorry.." I look at the figure. I'm on his/her body and slowly, a girl!

" It's okay..." the girl smile.

She's cute, her hair's short to her shoulder, eyes one red and one green. And she's wearing the same uniform as me!And I realize that our faces are too close!

" Oh my, sorry! Are you okay?" I blush as I stand up. ( well duh! She's so cute)

" I'm fine, don't worry. Hey,.. I never see you from this street, are you a new girl?"

" Umm.. I guess.. I live here 4 years ago."

" I'm Piko, Piko Utatane. I moved here 3 years ago. And are you going to the Cypton high school?"

" Oh! yes!" I smile

" You must be thinking where is it since it's a new school. It open 3 years ago."

" Ahahaha... I'm Rin, Kagamine Rin"

" Let's go to school together. I can show you the way."

" Okay! Thanks! By the way, can I call you Piko-tan?" I laugh. Then, Piko darted his eyes on me.

" Ta-tan? No waaaayyy! " he's blushing like tomatoes

" But It fit's a girl as cute yo-" I stop when I realize that she I mean he is wearing a pant.

"I-I'm a.."

" Ahhh! Sorry sorry sorry!" I bow and blush.

" It's o-okay, anyway, let's go."

We walk in silent. Seriously when s/he blush, it's soooo damn cute! Let's make him blush again. I grab his empty hand and smile as cutely as I am at him. Then again, he blush like hell. So cute!

" I hope I'm in the same class as you, Piko-kun"

" Ye-Yeah... me too.."

* * *

" Okay class settle down!" baduump-baduump there goes my heart beats

" Kagamine-san, come on in" Haku-sensei invite me and I shyly walk into the class room

Everyone's eyes on me. I could here whispering students. With all I might, I look up to my classmate-to-be.

" I'm Kagamine Rin, I migrate from here 4 years ago. Like, oranges. Hate, ... bitches" I make a cute face and everyone blush. Hehe, I'm so cute~ Then, I saw a silver haired guy, Piko! He wave at me and I smile back.

" Where do you wa-"

" There, beside Piko please~"

" We-Well okay.."

I walk towards my new sit as everyone look at me.

* * *

**Ehh.. How was it? My mind's kinda blank when I make this story so.. okay.. XS**


	2. Back to the trauma maker prince

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with exam now. So please don't be made... C:****  
**

* * *

_A chubby girl standing there under a tree where she met her first friend and her first love. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail with her favourite white ribbon. She make her sea colour eyes look down on her shadow. Standing in front of her was a boy so charming and cute that cute make you faint. His aquamarine eyes and his golden blonde hair looks so much like every girl's dream prince._

_" Rinny, what is it that you want to tell me?" the blonde ask._

_" Eh... I ... Len-kun.." the blonde hair said shyly_

_" Yes?" he smile brightly like the sun._

_" I.. I.. I like you!" she said blushing as she realize some boys came out of their hiding place._

_" Len! Pity you for having a **pig **liking you! Hahahahah!" a random boy laugh_

_" Wha.." surprisingly, Len grin too._

_" Hey **Rinny** **pig **, we made a bet weather you dare to confess or not. And now I win! What a pig head are you?" the blonde's prince laugh_

_" What... I don't under she mumble, tears forming in her eyes._

_" Let's get to the point. You, are just my play thing. Seriously, you are just too ugly for me." _

_Leaving the poor heartbroken girl on the floor crying. She grip her fist and bit her lower lip, making them to bleed._

_" I swear, Shota.. I swear you'll regret leaving me..."_

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**_  
_

" Piko Piko Piko!" I shouted as my new best friend look at me in curious.

" Let's walk home together!" I smile.

He darted his eyes at me for a few seconds and smile back at me.

" haha, sure."

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

****When... When is that pig became such a stunning women? When's that girl became so much smarter than she really is? When Why and How she changed so quickly.. I couldn't take my eyes of her ever since the class started. I just couldn't and I almost forget to breath when she fell asleep. Well, maybe I could kill some time playing her.

She's not the only one that changed. I mean look at me, I'm more handsome than I was. And most importantly, I'm not the shota that people keep on calling any more. Girls want to be mine, boys want my popularity. And they want my money of course. Pft, idiots...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

" Hey, you there new girl." a masculine voice appeared behind me as I waited for Piko to finish packing. Turning to him and there, a prince look . That... scares me... =.=

" Can I help you?" I'm trying my best not to freak out...

" Yes, hi, nice to meet you. Do you want to walk toge-"

" I'm sorry. But she's walking with me, **Kagamine Len"** Piko cut him

Wait... Kagamine...Kagamine... Len... I darted my eyes on him. Who the hell's kidding me! It's my trauma prince! Kagamine Len!

" SHOTA!" I shouted loudly as I pointed at him. I could hear some people trying not to laugh out loud as they quickly went out of the class. And started laughing like crazy outside the classroom. Pft, did I just made something stupid?

" Pft !" my stomach hurts." Haha, phew.. Seriously SHOTA, I almost didn't know you! What the hell, you became more stupidy ( It's not a word) than you were!" I laugh non-stop.

Putting my arm around Piko to support my legs to stand I look at Len with teary (once again, that's not a word either) eyes.

" Ka-Kagamine Rin! I'm not shota anymore! You...You..You pig!" he blush like hell. Wait... did he just call me pig?

Punching his face to the side of the wall. He fell as he touch his cheek in pain. Putting my leg on one of his leg, I glare at him.

" **No one.. I mean seriously, no one , can call me pig anymore. If you did it again, I swear you won't see the next sunrise..."** I use a low and scary tone.

Using my leg and swing it to his head, he fainted on the floor. I could see a bump like manga on his head. People look at me as they're shaking in fear. Piko became as white as his hair. Standing there not moving a bit as I stare on the floor, bangs' covering my eyes. After a few seconds, I turn around to see Piko. My deadly face became the cute version like usual. I smile innocently at my best friend and grab his hand.

" Let's go back home together, shall we, Piko-chan?" I tilt my head. Bloods flowing on his cheek and slowly nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" This is what they called, spilt personality I guess" I mumble to myself.

* * *

**How is it I know it's short.. But I'm really kinda running out of ideas so if anyone have one.. please pm me.. You'll be my life saver... T.T**

**- Jiyoka out of the circus... :)**


	3. Back to see his slaves

CHAPTER 3

The sun shines brightly today, wind blow my hair slowly. It's a fine weather today. Here I am, a stunning women, almost can be the Miss Japan. Standing here beside a pole waiting for my best friend, Piko. We're going to watch 'The amazing spiderman' in the cinema today. Looking around the town as eyeballs locked on me. A buzz appeared from my purse, oh, it's my phone.

**1.34 p.m**

**To: Rinny**

**From: TheRedMiKi**

**KYYAAAAA! RINNNNYY! XD**

AHHH! It's Miki! Miki, my only and first friend when I moved into that new town. She doesn't care I'm fat or not, she helps me to makes some friend and she's my angel. I love her,I like her, she's my best friend that I never had before...

**1.35p.m**

**To: TheRedMiKi**

**From: Rinny**

**WHAAAAATTT? XD BTW, I miss you! TT^TT**

**1.35p.m**

**To: Rinny **

**From: TheRedMiKi**

**I'M GOING TO MOVE TO YOUR TOWN!**

Wait.,what? Miki's coming to my town? Oh... my ... orange... dear lord...dear god dear mom dear dad dear future husband... AM I DREAMING? Squeaking on my

**1.36 p.m **

**To: TheRedMiKi**

**From: Rinny**

**on...my orange.. pinch me now! when?**

**1.37p.m**

**To: Rinny**

**From: TheRedMiKi**

**two more months... we still hasn't really decide yet...**

**1.37 p.m **

**To: TheRedMiKi**

**From: Rinny **

**hey... that's cruel of you taking my hopes down... -.-**

**1.37p.m**

**To: Rinny**

**From: TheRedMiKi**

**Hey! my hope ran downs too!**

"Rin! " a voice called me and I look up, it's Piko! Running towards me like a prince~ =/=

**1.38p.m**

**To: TheRedMiKi**

**From: Rinny**

**Chat with you later, mii, I'm having a date~ 3**

Putting my phone back into my purse and waves back to Piko as he stops in front of me. Panting, was he running?

" I'm sorry I'm late" he bows 90 degree down, cute " I just saw something and I thought you would like it.." rustling something from his and pulls out an object, handing it to me.

Staring at it curiously and reaches out for it. It's orange in colour box, opening it slowly I saw a necklace with a small orange locket. I gasp and widen my eyes on Piko as he scratch his cheek shyly. Throwing myself towards him and hugs him as tight as I can.

"Uwaahaahaaha! PIKKOOOO! I love you!" I shouted as he blushes more. More people stare at us.

"R-Rin.. I-I hope you like it.. it''s not a fancy thing though.." he mumble

" What? are you kidding? This is the first time a guy knows what I like, orange! Congratulations!" I grin and kiss his cheek " You just won a kiss from me!" I squeak and hugs him.

He blush and smiles. Hugging his arm and pull him into the cinema.

* * *

**"** Ah~ that's a great movie, don't you think, Piko~" I said as I stretch my arms up to the air.

" Yeah, I think it's cool but a bit boring" he commented like a pro

" Agree~" I nodded in serious yet playful way.

" Rinpig?" a voice that's so familiar appeared behind me.

Turning around as I pray that it's not that per... oh great.. There, stood the last person that I want to see... Kagamine Len... Oh look, looks like he's watching a movie too with his friends. To be honest, his friends kinda cute, especially the blueberry colour haired...

"Oh, look, Piko, it's our classmate, Kagamine Len **the SHOTA**" I made the 'shota' sounds loud. I could hear people laughing and giggling.

"H-Hey! I'm taller than you!" he blushes as he realize his friends are laughing too

" Hey, Len, who's this cute women, introduce to me please?" the red headed boy laugh. Wait.. all of them looks familiar...

" The name's Kagamine Rin for you, it's been a while, Akaito, Kaito" I remembered, they're Len's friends who bet with him...

The two of their jaw open wide and I helps them to close it.

" It's nice to meet you again, well, I love to stay and chat more but I have a date with Piko" Hugging the shock Piko's arm and walk passes them. Leaving the two shocked boys.

"d-date?" Piko whispers in my ear.

Nodded and smiles " With my best frend, I hope your girlfriend won't mind~"

Blushing as he's dragged by me to our next destination, the shopping mall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shota.." mumbles it under my breath.

* * *

**At last! it's finish! +.+ **

**To: Leila2469**

**Thanks for the idea! #.# I'll fill it up in the next chapter! XD**

**To:Guest**

**it's okay, I'm very sorry for the late update.. I'm kinda busy lately.. sorry XC**


	4. Back to those friendship

To:

LunaLapis: ah.. are you hoping that it'll be PikoxRin...? *blushes*

Leila2469:XDD Dear me, you are really callin them? ah my stomach, I can't stop laughing after reading your review. *thumbs up*

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Before I knew it, the news about me, that pig Rin, become such stunning women. Walking down the hallway hugging Piko's arm, all eyeballs on me and Piko. This must be the work one of Len's slave. What a gossip boy. Wearing a tight jean and a orange polo t-shirt with a ponytail. Orange is always my colour.

" H-Hey, are you really that Rin?" a random girl said. Well, she does look familiar…

" Rin! It's such a surprise for you to be like…this!" another random guy said.

Humans, that cruel selfish creatures that disgust me since I was little. Judging their own species with their look. What a low life (A/U: Sorry if it's too cruel! XC) They look down on the ugly and poor, but bow to the power and beauty. Hey, don't think bad about me, but I'm being honest.

"Hey~ Do you wanna go to that pastry shop again, Piko? I'm carving for their creampuff" I smiles at my best friend.

" Whatever you want, my queen" we laugh at his joke.

Piko makes me feel comfortable around him. We mostly have the same interest, same hobbies, same thought, and same taste. As if he was my soul mate, my other half and the one destined to be my partner. I like him a lot to be my best friend, not like that Len. I shivers when I remember that devil's name.

" Woi, PigRIn~" tsk, speaking of devil.

Turning around as cool as I can while I cross my hands, staring at Len with his slaves behind him, Kaito and Akaito. Piko's face whitened when he heard Len's devilish voice.

" Yes, SHOTA dear?" I sounds sweet like a grandma but evil like a bully.

" Hmh, once again, . .ANYMORE." He puts his hands on his hip.

" But you WAS" making the 'was' sounds loud so that everyone in the hallway heard it.

Piko tug my sleeve nervously, biting his lower lip. His face's as pale as a ghost and he looks scared. Well, for a student like Piko, of course he would. Because Len is the biggest bully yet most popular guy in the school. Oh, not like I care .He lean closer to my face and I could feel his breath on my skin.

" Look, RinPig, I-"

" I am not a pig anymore, yes, I admit I WAS" cutting him to shame himself.

I could hear some of them chuckling and laughing, while others glaring at me for talking like that to their 'school idol', especially girls. Pff, not like I care. Len's face burning red and he pointed out at me.

" Look, RI-" before he could finish his words, the bell rang.

" Oh look, it's the bell. I really LOVED to stay and chat with you guys but I have a tight schedule" waving goodbye to him as I pull Piko's arm to the classroom. People stays at their place for a moment because of my action.

"R-Rin.. you really do know who are you messing with.." Piko whisper n my ear.

Smiling to him as cutely as I could " I do, but no worry, I'll protect you" hugging tightly on his arm as we entered the class.

* * *

" That's a boring one!" I grumble as soon as our class ended for lunch break.

Piko smiles and pat my head, standing beside my table." Wanna eat at the back of the school?"

My face brighten up and smiles at him, holding my bento. " SURE~"

* * *

Len's P.O.V

URGH! That bitch…. Don't know who I am? I'll show her, I'll show her who's the real weakling here! Walking down to the back of the school to eat my food with Kaito and Akaito, I heard some chuckling sound. Wait, that voice…..

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Sitting under the tree's shadow with Piko beside me, we share our lunch. I got myself some orange muffins and he got some sandwich. Laughing at the random jokes Piko said, someone's slaves cut in.

" Rin, mind if we join in too?" Kaito waves as he walks towards us with Akaito beside him.

My inner self grumbles loudly wishing that they'll just leave us alone. But I'm a good and kind girl right? So no choice then… Smiling at them and pat the empty sit beside me.

" I don't mind, the merrier the better" Piko tugs my shirt.

Len's slaves (A/U: To Kaito n' Akaito's fans, please don't be mad that I put them as slaves! XC) look at each other and bow at me. H-huh?

" Rin, we're sorry that we played you in the past!" the two of them said together.

I could see their guilty faces even though their bangs hide their faces. A stab of pity feeling in my heart. Damn, what the hell? Standing up and pat dust from my jean and pat their shoulder softly. Kaito and Akaito looks up and I smiles.

"Hey, it's the past, so don't feel guilty."

They leans up and throw themselves on me, letting me fall on the grass beside Piko. They keep on saying 'sorry' until we all laugh even Piko. Just a sorry, and everything will be okay. Friendship will goes back like usual right? Just that 'sorry' word, can makes them smiles at you again right? I'm glad, I hate them, but still I'm glad, that we became friends. Sitting in a circle while chatting about jokes and interest as we eat our lunch. Then, someone that ALL of us hates to interrupt came. Len….

" Akaito, Kaito, why the hell are you sitting with those losers?" Len stomps towards us.

" Len, dear, being angry will make winkles on your forehead" I chuckle as he's face turn bright red.

"S-Shut up!" he looks down as his bangs cover his face.

"Len, just cut it out the attitude of yours" Akaito said, hoping that he could just feel guilty about his pranks.

" I agree" his twin nodded as he licks happily his so-called-lunch ice-cream. I keep wondering how the hell didn't that ice cream melt?

Len look startled as he glares at me being feed by Piko with his sandwich. Honestly, that sandwich's super nice. He looks around, like a helpless little kid. Maybe he's shy to say it but deep inside, he's guilty too. Sighing to myself out why am I so kind?

" Forgiven" I said as I munch my muffins, eyes closed.

"I-I didn't said 'sorry'! I don't even wants to be friend with such a pig like you!" before he could run away, Akaito grabs his collar and throw him on the ground.

" Mature up, Len, don't be a crybaby"

" I-I'm n-not crying!" he blush harder.

We laugh together as Len curl up into a ball. Len is always such a kid. Don't want to mature up, does he? But wait….. since when am I such a goodie nice girl? Forgiving is such not my style! I should be bullying back on what they did to me! I should be a devil, not an stupid golden heart angel! F.M.L…. Dark aura suddenly comes out from me as everyone stares at me like I'm the monster here.

" ….BUT I STILL CAN'T FORGIVE YOU ABOUT WHAT YOU DID BEFORE I MIGRATED" I said in a low and dark tone. My eyes glowing red like a monster.

Piko whiten up, Kaito and Len hides behind the shaking Akaito, crying. Munching my muffins like I'm munching some bloody meat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Are you really Rin?" a familiar voice appeared from a corner.

* * *

**so... eh.. what do you think? /**

**-Jiyoka out... /**


	5. Back to see another trauma maker

**Thank you all for your review! / It really cheers me up~**

**To:**

**Lord fran-sama , SharksXVocals: Well, you'll know in this chapter~**

**LunaLapis: Should I change it to PikoxRin..? **

**Leila2469: Oh dear... * jaw open* death note... And if Len is mature, it won't be fun~ I'll try to read your story if I got time~ XD**

**Twisted Paradox: Thank you! Well.. in could be a devil sometimes...**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are you really Rin?" a familiar voice appeared.

This voice…. Who's voice is it again? That sweet loving high pitch tone…. Turning towards the direction of that voice and my eyes widen in fear

"Miku" I mumble under my breath, my hands and legs shaking. My face became as pale as ghost as I sweat drops. Why here? Why here? Why now? Tugging Piko's sleeves as my eyes locked on the girl. That teal hair girl that's been called as 'Diva Queen'.

" I-I'm Rin, moved from Tokyo 2 days ago. Please to meet you" my chubby self bows 90 degree. All my classmates started to whisper as they stares at me, feeling disgust of me. I know I'm fat, I know I'm ugly, so just leave me alone you devils! Walking towards the empty sit that my class teacher pointed to me as I thought something that'll make me cry. Why am I being hated? I'm not a monster, just fat, baby fat. Why can't they accept me for who I am? Just as I stares blankly on my table, someone snap me from my fantasy.

That girl who sits In front of me smiles and introduced herself. Red headed girl that's very pretty. A face that I envy at. I'd tried to ignore her as much as I can because I'm scared that she's just like Len. But I'm wrong, she's different. Slowly as I accepted her as my friend. She pulls me to join the judo club and so I did. There I met someone, Miku, Miki's childhood friend. At first, she's kind, loving and sweet to me. But as Miki and I got closer, she changed. I saw a note from my locker wrote " This is Miki, I'll be waiting at the judo club" it said. And so I did go there. But the one that appeared was not Miki but Miku. She grin widely as two boys that looks 3 years older from me behind her. The left boy has teal hair and looks just like Miku, maybe it's her brother. The right boy looks plain and like a geek.

" I hate you" this was the words she said before the boys tied my hands up. Pulling out a whip and swing it to the air to me. It hurts a lot. Then she kick me on the stomach and hit my head on the wall. I know she's the strongest girl in this school but I never thought she's such a sadist! My eyes widen as I saw something shines behind that sadistic girl. A knife. Sliced through my skin on my back as I scream on top of my lungs. She really is crazy, but before she could stab me, the door burst open as policemen rushed into the room. Miki stands there, panting and her face's as pale as ghost. After a long treatment in the hospital, I started to practice more seriously in judo. Muahahaha, of course I always be the champion in every contest and I lose weight. That's how I diet. I found out that that sadist girl was sent to the mental hospital and was released two months ago…. But I never thought that she's here….. no!

" Oh it's you Miku. Do you know Rin?" Akaito waved to my another trauma maker. She nodded as she claps her hands together, walking towards me.

"Miku! There you are " a boy came running towards her. The diva queen turns and hugs him.

" Mikuo!" that teal hair….. Then he turns towards me as his eyes widen up, his jaw hung open.

" That blonde girl three years ago…." He mumble

" Eh, brother, you know Rin?" she tilt her head innocently.

I can't think of anything, my body can't move. I just want to run away from her, fly to Mexico and change my name to Pelipe… Hiding behind Piko with my shivering hands tugging on him. He stares at me worried.

" Rin, you alright?" he pat my head softly. The teal boy just stares back at me in horror and grabs his sister's arms tightly.

" Miku! No matter what, DO NOT BE NEAR TO THAT BLONDE GIRL" he warn her. Diva queen just look at her brother with no clue and follow him to the building.

When they disappeared, all the boys just stare at me. I could feel hot liquid flows down my cheek. I hugs Piko and my face bury into his chest .They sweat drop and panics.

" He-Hey what?" Akaito asked

" You crybaby" Len teased

" Here I'll give you my ice cream so stop crying!" Kaito pulls out his half eaten ice cream .

" Just leave her alone, I'll handle this." Piko sounds mature and manly. I blushed and tighten my grip on his shirt. I could hear footsteps faints away from us. Piko hugs back and careless my hair.

" It's okay. I don't know what happen but please just calm down. I'll be here and comfort you" He said in a warm soft and sweet tone that will make you melt!

" Thanks Piko…." I mumble. When I calm down a bit I told him everything. Even my scar on my back. I trust him, that's why I tell him.

Bowing 90degree to Piko as I blushed. Standing in front of my house. He worry too much until he walks me home.

"Sorry Piko! Just forget about it" I panic. Embarrassed for what I did in school.

" It's okay, we 're friends, remember?" he blushed slightly too.

We smile at each othee and wave goodbye. As soon as Piko out of my sight, I rushed into my room, lock the door, window and grab my phone.

"Tut…tut…tut …. Hello?"

" MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II" I shouted as loud as I can, ignoring that if Miki will be deaf.

" W-wait chill down Rin! What then fuck?" she shout back

" She's here!" I gasps for air

" She?"I silent myself, gulping visibly and starts shaking again when I remember her.

" Rin?" there was a silent pause between us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" That diva queen's here, Miku's here!"

* * *

**A/U:**

**Um… I was thinking of changing it from RinxLen to RinxPiko….. I don't know! XC Please leave your opinion here! XCCCC PLEASE!/**


	6. Back to Don't get late to school or die

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update AGAIN. I finally got some times to start writing back! Ahhhh! **

**Oh yeah, I've decided. This story will remind as Rin and Len, SOOOORRRYYY! But I made a RinXPiko specially for the fans~ Its "The Curse" and yes, its currently in 2nd chapter only. SO PLEASE DON"T BE MAD! XCCC **

**To: **

**Twisted Paradox: Well, Mikuo was forced to help Miku years ago. And no- oh wait, I'll explain it in futher chapters~ Sorry**

**LunaLapis: MUAHAHHAHAHA, I am being so damn proud being praised~ Hiyyyaaa~ *shot***

**Black Angel Butterfly: Well I'm not going to change it anymore~**

**Angel Lovely Rose: umm sorry but I'm sticking it to RinXLen. If you're interested in RinXPiko you could pay a visit at my new story called The Curse. Its RinXPiko**

**Leila2469: AND THAT IS! *BEEP* well maybe they did~**

**Guest: NUUU Don't! *Strangles* stay alive STAY ALIVE!**

**Lizita01: Okay I'll try my best to update as fast as I can~ **

**And so, Be sure to wait~**

**Disclaim: I do not own Vocaloid, because if I did, I'll keep them all for myself :D**

* * *

_**"Don't worry, don't look back, don't regret. Just smile and look forward. Because the past is the reason you became strong and you should be proud of it"**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back to don't be late to school or die**

For the 3 days, I never saw Miku or Mikuo, which relieves me. It would be the end of the world for me if I really bump into them. No, not yet, I'm still not ready to face that past. I still remember my doctor who treated me remind me with words that he liked to repeat everytime I woke up shouting in the hospital. "Don't worry, don't look back, don't regret. Just smile and look forward. Because the past is the reason you became strong and you should be proud of it" I really love those words. It gave me courage. But not anymore, because Yuuma-sensei is no longer here to comfort me with those warm words with smiles. Apparently he died, because he had cancer. He saved countless life, but no one can save his, so he left me.

"Yuuma-sensei.." I mumbled without realizing it.

"Rin? Did you said something?" Piko interrupted my thoughts. Feeling nervous of what I said earlier, I let out a nervous cracking laugh.

"Ahahaha its nothing. I didn't say anything." And he took that as an answer. Oh thank god no one hea-

"Yuuma-sensei.. hmm.. I wonder who's that" I gasped from the voice that surprised me. Turning around, saw the trio following us.

" Oh its not of your concern, Len. And wait" I stopped and followed by the others as I turns around. "How the hell do you know where I live? Are you a stalker? If you wanted to walk me to school that badly you should have kneel don yesterday and beg me!" I shouted but was ignored.

" Ah.. R-Rin I'm sorry but I'm the one who told them yesterday during recess" Piko said as he tugs my shirt cutely, clearly feeling guilt.

"I was there too! I didn't hear anything about it!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"He asked you but you're not giving any answer so we took it as a yes" Akito grinned.

"She's clearly spacing out! Hey women, if you keep on acting like that wolfs are going to eat you while you're in your lala-land!" Len smirked and looked away.

"B-But wolfs can't even get close to the yellow riding hood. I mean.. She's so strong and different from normal wo-" and before Kaito could say more, his head is resti- I mean stuck inside a tree.

"K-Kaito!" the red headed shouted as he tried to pull his twin out.

"Rin, I still want to ask you. How do you know Miku?" Len asked, making my heart stopped for a second.

Miku.. Hatsune Miku.. I can't really understand her. Why does she looks like she doesn't remember what she did but her brother did? Why did she wanted to kill me? Why was her brother helping her back there? It makes no sense. Mikuo loves her and will do anything she ask. But he'll not listen when it comes to doing bad things. I pitied Mikuo for having such a sadistic sister, but there must be reasons for her to act that way. I mean I did heard that she had experience something scary in her childhood.

"Kaiiiittoooo!"in the background Akaito shouted for the fucking tenth times , his arms wraps on Kaito's legs and started trying to pull him out and Kaito is crying in the tree.

"...That is not your problem so stay out of it." I said with my head low down, eyes on my shoes.

"Look here, Rin. I want to help you" And with that words, it surprised me. THE Len wants to help me?! WHO IS THIS?! THIS IS NOT LEN AT ALL.

"Rin.. I agree with Len. I want to help too..." the mismatched eyes stare at me.

"Kaitoo... My Dear Brother!" and once again in the background Akaito cried, his hands holding a chainsaw, and was activated.

"Ahhh WAIT AKAITO DO NOT DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!" Kaito cried from the inside of the tree, scared of his life in danger of is own brother. "I RATHER STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER THAN YOU DOING SOMETHING STUPID" but they were still ignored.

"Len..Piko..Thanks.." I mumbled."But please.." I said as I looked up at both of them with a serious face." Stay out of it. Its not safe to know it" I continued. "I really appreciate that you care about me but this is not your game, guys. Not the game that you can handle"

**NORMAL P.O.V **

"Rin.." both of them said softly, their expression soften as they watched the blonde walked up to Akaito and Kaito. She kicked the red haired who was about to cut the tree along with the blue haired's head with his chainsaw. Kaito was about to say 'Thank you Rin-sama' when he felt his butt being kicked hard. He yelp and cries louder.

"What was that for Rin-chan!" he winces

"For being so damn loud when I'm in a serious scene there" Rin keep kicking him until she heard a crack from the tree. The poor tree then was kicked into two and Kaito could see the sun that he missed for more then 10 minutes.

"AHHHH! I'm freeee" he sang and circling around Akaito's body. And when he was about to say thank you to Rin, he realized that he was left behind with a corpse. The three were running with inhuman speed to school. "Ara..?"

"THE HELL?! LEN, NEXT TIME WE'RE NOT WALKING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER. YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LATE!" Rin shouted with Piko on her shoulder. She's carrying him because she know he'll never catch up with her or Len with his small fragile body.

"HEH, IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME AKITO AND KAIT0. THEY SPENT OUR 3 MINUTES TIME FOR TAKING KAITO'S HEAD OUT. MAKING US 3 MINUTES FOR TILL THE SCHOOL BELL RANG" Len shouted back. He have to shout because Rin won't hear him with the wind rushing on them for running so damn face.

The confused Kaito realize the situation and drag his brother running for his dear life. "I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE! I DON'T WANT TO FACE THE DISCIPLINE PERFECT KIYOTERU-SAN!"

Yes, the one who control the school strictly is Kiyoteru, the most fearful perfect that everyone afraid of. Some of them was sent to the hospital for smoking in school. Even teachers.

"THERE'S THE SCHOOL!" Rin shouted and speed up more (don't ask me how she could speed up soooo damn much ^..^) "UWAAHHHH" she shouted again as if she's in the battlefield.

"HIIIAAAAAA" Len followed.

"MAMAAAAAAAA" And Kaito crying as he run while dragging a corpse.

"SAVE!" the two blonde was happy then they could be. As their foot touched the school ground, the bell rang. Piko fainted for the extreme ride on a girl. The school gate was shut, and the Kaito who couldn't stop himself hit his face on the gate.

"Looks like we have students running late too even though today I'm in charge" Kiyoteru said as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, grinning towards the shaking Kaito who almost wet his pants meeting a demon.

"R-Rin.. Len.. Help!" he said as he made a puppy eyes to the two who's at the opposite side of the 's attention then swipe to the two.

"Do you know him?" he asked coldly. The two blondes look behind them to the poor blueberry haired with a poker face.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry but who's that?" they said at the same time then rushed to class without looking back at Kaito.

* * *

**And thats how it is~ I was hoping that the reviews could rush up to 50. if it does, I'll update two chapters in a row. XD**

**I'm planning to make this chapter in a comedy way. So please do laugh~ **

**-Jiyoka 3**


End file.
